Jack  Ianto: Love's First Steps
by Solar899
Summary: Jack and Ianto starting their relationship. A/R: Set after Season 2, CoE Never happened. Mature: Graphic Sex / Language! No copyright to BCC or BBCAM intended, all characters belong to them!
1. Chapter 1

Jack entered the flat cautiously, not knowing what to expect. The key Ianto gave him had worked, to his surprise. No one had ever been or spoken of where Ianto lived, not to mention visit him there.

After entering the front door, Jack was instantly greeted with a sight of the city out of the large clear windows. Cardiff looked so beautiful in the dead of night from this height, with all of the lights twinkling in the distance. The sun was just setting, leaving a pink and orange aura in the sky.

The flat was clean and neat; a couch with a few chairs and television mounted onto a coffee table behind a clock reading 6:47pm in the living room, and a door leading to the bathroom as well as a hallway taking you back to the bedrooms, second bathroom, and kitchen.

"Ianto?" Jack called out. He took a few steps in onto the rug in the center of the floor and looked around. Something smelled quite amazing, and he took off his coat and placed it on the chair, something he wasn't used to doing often.

Jack followed the smells into the hallway passing the bathroom leading to the kitchen. He poked his head in and looked around. Something was cooking on the stove, a stew of some sorts. Jack walked over to it and removed the lid, getting a good whiff.

"Oh my dear Ianto, you always knew how to make more than just coffee…" Jack muttered to the air.

Suddenly Ianto walked into the kitchen, in nothing but his black fashion briefs that Jack liked. Ianto had been working out, a 4 pack was visible and another set was beginning to show on his stomach, and his biceps were perfectly defined as not too big but noticeable. He was quite hairy, and Jack loved that about him.

"Oh! Jack…" Ianto started, blushing and looking away.

"Hi Ianto," Jack replied with a warm smile, checking him out.

"I wasn't expecting you this early, our date was for 7; you must pardon my appearance," Ianto quickly said, cupping his round bulge and feeling embarrassed for his minimal clothing.

"No no, it's fine," Jack said, amused. "You can dress however you want, this is your flat and our date hasn't even officially started yet." He finished, smiling again.

"Would you mind stirring this for me?" Ianto asked Jack, holding out a wooden spoon and motioning to the dinner on the stove. He knew he had to quickly change the subject off of his underwear or Jack would turn this into something much bigger, as usual.

"No, I can do it." Jack walked over to the stove, took the wooden spoon, and as Ianto turned to go back to his bedroom gently slapped his arse. Ianto jumped a little and hesitated, but smiled out of Jack's view and continued walking.

When Ianto returned with dark jeans and a light blue shirt and the stew was done, they sat down on the balcony to enjoy dinner together for one of their first real dates.

"I've never seen you dressed so casually Ianto," Jack mentioned, mouth filled with food. "It's nice. I like it; you should try it more often."

"I thought you liked it when I wore my suits?" Ianto asked in return, slightly puzzled.

"I do! I'm just saying I'm sure it feels nice for you to wear more casual clothes more often."

"A lot of things make me feel good Jack." Ianto replied slightly sarcastic. Jack chuckled as he swallowed more dinner.

"So, Jack. I was thinking the other day, and I wanted to know if this date means we can take the next step together."

"What do you mean, the next step? We aren't getting married so soon, are we?" Jack asked.

"No, I mean, a real relationship. We've bounced around more than actually being in a relationship…we've had sex and I love you…lets actually date." Ianto finished, with a sigh. Jack looked Ianto right in the idea, thinking for a moment. The silence continued for what felt like an eternity for Ianto, waiting for Jack's reply.

"Okay." Jack replied.

"Okay? That's it?" Ianto asked.

"Okay." Jack repeated. "I want to be with you too Ianto. My day gets better every day when I see you walk through the doors every morning. I can always have a good time when I'm around you, and you even know how to cook!" Jack added smiling. He leaned in to Ianto, and for a moment they looked each other in the eyes, before the kiss.

It wasn't a sex starting kiss, and Jack meant that. He wanted it to be passionate and in the moment. His head cocked sideways and their tongues clashed, fighting over territory for the other one's mouth. This lasted a few seconds, and then Jack broke away.

~TBC~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Jack…" Ianto started, dreamily.

"Don't Ianto. I know. You love me." Jack finished for him. Ianto almost looked hurt, not taking what Jack had said the right way. Before he could respond Jack leaned back in, inches away from Ianto's face. The tension was as high as ever, and Ianto thought he knew what was coming…

"And I love you too." Jack whispered. Ianto's eyes instantly widened and he started breathing heavier. He had forgotten about his dinner and was entirely focused on Jack and the words he rarely heard come out of his mouth, much less directed at Ianto himself.

"R-really?" Ianto stammered. "I've never really heard you say it before," he rambled on, "I guess I had always assumed that you did but was always a little self conscious that maybe you didn't."

"I didn't? How could I not love you Ianto. You are my everything. Just hearing your soft deep voice turns me on beyond your comprehension." Jack giggled. "I need you to be with me, Ianto. I cannot live without you here. If you ever were to get hurt or anything else…" Jack trailed on staring at the floor, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He looked back at Ianto, who was almost crying.

"I never knew you felt like that Jack, because that's almost how I feel about you as well." Ianto mumbled, getting lost in Jack's gaze which had changed when Ianto spoke his last sentence.

"Almost?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"Yes...almost. You _almost_ love me as much as I love you." Ianto retorted smartly.

"Oh yeah? How much are you willing to bet on that?" He challenged.

"The rest of your dinner, at the very least." Ianto rushed the end of the sentence and dropped his food, almost finished, and pushed Jack's out of his hands as he clashed lips with Jack.

Fireworks blasted in both of their minds as they grew more and more vigorous in their kiss, tongues dancing and heads moving from side to side. Ianto's left hand was running through Jack's hair and pulling him closer, and his right was moving up and down his torso, un-tucking his shirt from under his pants and sliding back up his bare chest.

Jack was doing almost the exact opposite, but stopping near Ianto's arse to feel around a bit. Ianto stood up and broke off with Jack, leaving Jack crazed but puzzled.

"Ianto," Jack started, out of breath. "This is amazing-" He tried to finish, but was cut off when Ianto revealed his true reason on why he stood up. He wasn't done; he merely wanted to get closer to Jack. Ianto swung his right leg over Jack's crotch and sat right on his thighs, this time both hands on his head when his lips reconnected with Jacks, again taking Jack by surprise.

Jack's hands moved up and down Ianto's back, under his shirt. Finally Jack took the base of Ianto's shirt and simply pulled straight up and over Ianto's head, momentarily breaking their kiss. Ianto was now shirtless, and was using his legs to rub his crotch against Jack's while still kissing him. Ianto could feel Jack's cock getting hard as a rock, and his already was.

Jack moved his hands back down Ianto's back to his pants, and began to push down to reveal the black fashion briefs he had seen Ianto in earlier, but Ianto moved his hand to stop him, and pulled his head away.

"Naughty, Jack." He whispered, taunting Jack for more which Jack responded to immediately. His eyes widened and he pulled Ianto right back towards him, harder than ever and pushed his pants as far as they would go given their current position before Ianto could stop him.

"Determination," Ianto stated, pulling away again. "I like that." He smiled, but this time, he stood straight up, leaving his bulging cock's outline from his briefs right in Jack's face. Before Jack could do anything, Ianto dismounted and walked inside, Jack immediately in tow. Ianto pulled Jack's pants straight down while he was still in motion, revealing his short rise white and blue boxer briefs and causing him to trip right onto the couch, something that made Jack wonder if Ianto had planned this ordeal.

Ianto followed just as quickly, pulling his shoes off and his pants that were sitting at his ankles after. He pushed Jack's torso down, making him lie flat on the couch. He sat directly onto Jack's cock and felt it on his arse. Ianto proceeded to rip off Jack's shirt, leaving them both only in their underwear as they kept kissing.

Jack had never been come onto by Ianto like this before, and was turned on so much he felt his pre-come already starting to seep out of his cock's head. He pushed Ianto back and then forced him over, his back to the couch and now Jack on top.

"Taking charge, I see?" Ianto taunted again.

"You weren't doing well enough." Jack retorted back quickly as he squished his body onto Ianto's, rubbing all of their parts together like one single organism as the kiss resumed.

After a few moments of this, Ianto pushed Jack off of him.

"Jack," Ianto heaved. "Switch back." He ordered, and Jack obeyed. But, to Jack's surprise, on his way back to the bottom Ianto stopped him and ripped his boxer briefs right off of him, exposing his bare arse in its full beauty. He pulled his own right off, and now they were both completely in the nude. Ianto slid his legs under Jack and positioned his feet hanging off the edge of the couch and his head right under Jack's thighs.

"Down." Ianto ordered again, and like before, Jack obeyed. Now, they both began passionately sucking the other ones cock at the same time. Jack was lying on Ianto, and both of them began to moan at the other, even with their mouths full. Jack used his knees and hands to go up and down, allowing Ianto to get all of his cock in a motion instead of all at once, which he was also able to do for Ianto.

This time, Ianto could barely contain himself and he forced Jack to stop.

"Jack, you're turning me on too much." He groaned. "I'm going to cum before I even get inside of you." He finished.

"Inside of me?" Jack questioned. Normally Jack was the 'top' and Ianto was the 'bottom' during their sexual encounters. This time, Ianto had something in mind for Jack that he would never forget.

"Alright," Jack conquered. He got off of Ianto and allowed him to get off of the couch, and Ianto led them to the bedroom. They both jumped onto the bed, still in the moment, and Jack was on his hands and knees. Expecting to hear the snaps from the lube bottle, Jack waited patiently. Instead, he was greeted with the extremely pleasuring feeling of Ianto's tongue against Jack's arse.

Up and down Ianto went, licking the cheeks and the middle while hearing Jack moan and go wild. Now came the familiar snaps of the lube bottle top, as Ianto removed his tongue and got the area well lubricated, and slid in a single finger which made Jack moan even more.

~TBC!~


	3. Chapter 3

As a side note before Chapter 3 begins- I sincerely apologize for those who were waiting for the next chapter, it's been a few months and I'll try to maintain an even story flow now! Cheers-

"Ianto I have never imagined you doing anything like that," Jack heaved, lying on his back in Ianto's bed. Ianto was to the right of him, gasping himself. They were both obviously tired at what had just gone on.

"Well Jack," he laughed "I'm glad you don't imagine everything." He smiled turning his head to him. "That would take all of the fun out of this…" He trailed on, nuzzling his head into Jack's neck and twisting both of his legs around Jacks right one, cuddling. He used his free hand to brush Jack's bare chest up and down and began to let the night take him into a slumber.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed a bit when he looked down in an awkward position to see Ianto's face.

"So there's more of this on the way?" Jack questioned, sarcastic excitement seeping through the words.

"You'll just have to find out, wont you?" Ianto replied, his eyes closed. Jack laughed and snuggled back into Ianto, letting the night carry him away.

Jack awoke with his arm still outstretched where a person should be. As he took in the morning, he realized that person should be Ianto, and looked around.

"Ianto?" Jack questioned the air. But, when he stopped and listened closely he heard the shower running from the bathroom and relaxed. As he sat up, the events from the previous night ran through his mind in flashback format, all in a split second. He gasped and pressed his palms to his temples.

"What the hell was that?" He thought to himself. How much alcohol had they drunk the previous night? He couldn't remember. He slumped around for a minute or two in bed, stretching, before rolling out and walking to Ianto's bureau to find something to wear. After all, he couldn't wear what he had worn here.

Jack peered inside and found yet another surprise; a collection of all types of underwear. Boxers, Boxer Briefs, Briefs, Jockstraps, Compression Shorts, Bikini Briefs, you name it, Ianto had it. Jack giggled to himself.

"You've sure kept yourself busy here, Ianto," Jack thought to himself. He picked up a pair of navy blue bikini briefs and tried them on. He felt a surge of happiness and content, as they fit great and made his cock feel wonderful. He also noticed it seemed to frame his arse much better than any normal underwear.

"No wonder your arse looks so good some days…" Jack continued to think to himself.

Jack moved on all down the drawers and to the closet to find a shirt. By the time he had finished, he ended up in plaid board shorts and a red shirt with white calligraphy designs on it, one of the few outfits that wasn't for work. To top it all off, Jack had found a pair of black Aviator's on top of Ianto's bedside table, seemingly unused. He finished dressing and checked himself in the mirror to find he approved of himself.

Of course, Ianto returned at the worst of times; to see Jack checking himself out in the full body mirror he had in the closet.

"You must be jealous of his boyfriend," Ianto called out, revealing his presence to Jack, who turned and smiled.

"You have no idea," Jack replied, and continued "Why don't I see you wearing stuff like this more often?" Motioning to the outfit he had found. Ianto, still only wrapped up in a towel from his shower, answered as he moved to get into his purple suit.

"I dunno." Ianto began, "It isn't office appropriate unless I want to end up looking like Owen," Jack chuckled "And no one from work really sees me elsewhere." Ianto hesitated. "Actually…not many do. Work takes up almost all of my time, and I have no need to go out unless it's for things like food." Jack could hear Ianto's slight disappointment bleeding through the words he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I've actually been thinking of vacation days for you all, but it's not like aliens will adhere to a schedule I set up," Jack smiled sheepishly. Ianto snapped back to looking at Jack.

"No no! Don't think this is anyone's fault, especially yours. I have you. That's all I need." Ianto quickly recovered from his slightly depressive state. Jack noticed Ianto was making for the underwear drawer, and kept a close eye to see which ones he chose. Jack layed down on the bed, his stomach down and his face at the foot of the bead where he could keep an eye on Ianto.

Ianto opened the underwear drawer and looked in, and hesitated. He turned to Jack…

"Are you wearing my underwear?" Ianto asked, slightly puzzled but secretly turned on by Jack's actions.

Jack portrayed his guilty smile and replied a solid "Maybe," chuckling at the end.

"My favorite ones?" Ianto pressed the matter. After hearing that, Jack stood and dropped his pants on the spot.

"I don't know, are these your favorites?" He counter-asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes!" Ianto replied, pouncing playfully onto Jack and landing him in bed, his shorts still around his ankles, and Ianto naked on top of him, his face close to Jack's.

"Ianto my love, we have got to stop meeting like this!" Jack joked. Ianto ignored it, and, after kissing Jack on the lips for a second or two and stating that he "Never got to say good morning," Ianto proceeded to explain why the blue bikini briefs Jack had selected were his favorites, his face still inches from Jack's.

"I was wearing that pair for the first time ever, the day I met you." Ianto stated plainly, blushing at admitting his secret. Jack smiled instantly and could only reply with an "I love you," to which he kissed Ianto again before they broke, and Ianto popped up, and said playfully:

"We best not be late for work! We might make the boss angry," He added as Jack laughed at him. He walked his naked arse back over to his bureau and selected a pair of boxer briefs. He proceeded to get suited up, and Jack went to the bathroom to wash up.

When they both had washed up and they were almost out the door, Ianto had to ask Jack:

"Jack, are you working in those clothes?" He asked, obviously referring to the casual clothes that is quite contradictory to Jack's usual suspender routine.

"I think I will; I should try new things, and now that we're dating, why not?" Jack asked back. "Should I change?" He followed up, suddenly worried if his appearance wasn't good enough.

"Dating…" Ianto repeated, deep in thought and obviously ignoring Jack's questions. "I think I quite like the sound of us dating." He suddenly stated, looking at Jack. "I get to call you my _boyfriend_ now!" He giggled.

And with that, they set off to work.

~TBC!~


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Ianto weren't the first ones at the Hub for a change, no thanks to Jack's distractions throughout the morning. Gwen and Toshiko were already there, Tosh running diagnostics on the central computer to fix the glitches they've been having, and Gwen on the phone with a couple that live in the country, angry that Torchwood raided their basement searching for alien technologies that showed up on the Hub's central computer tracking system. Owen, not surprisingly, wasn't in yet.

"Wait," Ianto whispered to Jack before they said hello to the crew. "Are we telling them that…we…you know…"

"That we're together?"

"Yeah. That."

"I was planning on it. Would you rather us hold off?" Jack asked, concerned.

"No it's fine…I just…well…Lisa was my only other relationship. This is different. New." Ianto replied. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Jack replied, and smiled. "You should be excited!"

"I am, don't worry. But, I don't know what I'm going to do away from you all day…cooped up in the front office…" Ianto got closer to Jack, who instinctively did the same.

"Someone's getting a bit naughty," Jack whispered gently.

"Too bad were at work," Ianto suddenly returning his voice to normal and smacking Jack's arse with his right hand, hard. Jack was taken aback, but couldn't recover in the time that Ianto had stolen his hand and was now dragging him towards Tosh and Gwen, who was now off of the phone and chatting with Tosh.

"Oi, you lot!" Jack shouted to them as they approached, putting on a comedic Welsh accent.

"Hi Jack…Ianto." Tosh smiled to them, but her gaze dropped to the hand holding that was going on between them and her face changed to a more puzzled look. Gwen followed Tosh's gaze and saw the hands locked together as well.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Gwen giggled, obviously talking about the hand holding. Jack looked down and for a split second almost broke the hold between him and Ianto, but decided against it.

"We are…" Jack searched for the right word, but Ianto closed the gap and finished the sentence.

"Together." At the last word, Tosh's eyes widened and her and Gwen were both smiling and laughing.

"Congratulations! I always thought you two looked so adorable together," Tosh giggled.

"We should-," Gwen was broken off in mid sentence by a new voice shouting in the Hub.

"Shite, am I the last one here again?" Owen called out, pouting as he walked towards them. "I always miss something important when I get here last," He kept going, tossing his bag onto the couch and, not looking first, plopping himself down with a sigh. He hesitated after a moment… "Why's this seat wet?" He asked the group, slowly rising afraid to what he would find he had sat on.

"That would be from the water tower incident the other night…" Ianto began as everyone chuckled remembering what had happened. "The couch still hasn't dried properly."

Owen frowned. "After two days?" He growled.

"Well there isn't exactly sunlight down here to dry it off, is there?" Ianto retorted back. "I'll get a fan set up to dry it off." Ianto added, wanting to avoid any chance of Owen getting angry.

"Thanks…" Owen muttered as he turned around and called behind him. "How wet is my butt?" He asked, lifting his shirt a bit. Gwen, Tosh, Jack, and Ianto all cocked their heads to one side and stared. "Hello?" Owen questioned the still air.

"Oh right, uhm, not wet at all!" Gwen called back, still looking.

"Yup, nothing." Toshiko added.

"Well that's good," Owen sighed again and looked back at the group. "Now what have I missed? You all were talking about something before I got here."

"Well," Jack began.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him." Ianto broke in, smiling at the other 3, but then looking back at an angry faced Owen.

"Your right!" Tosh piped in. "Let's not." The four of them all laughed and returned to previous duties, Jack running up to his office with Ianto in tow, beginning to talk of the renovations to the back wall with him.

"What about me!" Owen called out, to no answer except laughing from the others.

Later that day…

Ianto sighed as he filed away the last papers for the day, which had gone by too slowly. Ianto wished only to be with Jack the entire time, but had too much to do, while the others had too little. The rift was silent; no activity. Boring day for everyone, except for Owen who did nothing but badger anyone any chance he could about what he hadn't been told, but to no avail.

Ianto yawned, and gazed at his watch. "How is it only 5:30?" He thought to himself. If he had to be here for another 2 hours at least, doing nothing, he would drive himself mad. He looked around to make sure everything was all set, and then walked to Jack's office. He opened the door and poked his head in to a bored Jack who was staring at his computer screen.

"Evening sir," Ianto smiled.

"Ianto!" Jack heaved himself up from his desk and practically ran over to him. "I've been so bored all day and I could only think about you," He sighed, giving Ianto a big hug. Ianto hesitated, surprised, and then hugged him back.

"It's worse for me, trust me." Ianto whispered into his ear, before the hug broke.

"I know…I've been sneaking peaks at you over the CCTV," Jack put on his guilty smirk. Ianto simply laughed and winked at Jack.

"I was thinking if maybe you could send the others home and we could do something tonight?" Ianto raised his eyebrows towards the end of the sentence. Asking Jack things that he knew would most likely end in sex was not the easiest for Ianto and it always made him blush.

"Oh yeah? What exactly were you thinking for this…date?" Jack shot back as he walked back to his desk to turn off his computer; it was clear he was going to take Ianto's advice and send the others home for the night. But, as he was doing so, Ianto came up behind him and put his arms around Jack's waist and nuzzled his head into Jack's neck.

"Mmmm…" Ianto purred. Jack was taken aback and suddenly felt a surge of electricity through him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. "I'm sure we can think of some proper date," Ianto continued, as he began to sway both him and Jack from side to side, his arms still around Jack's waist.

Jack was feeling pure love, something he hadn't truly felt before in a partner. He suddenly was high, and he could hear his body screaming to get more of Ianto. Unknowingly, he let out a small groan as he craned his neck to the opposite side Ianto was on and closed his eyes, exposing more flesh and obviously indicating to Ianto he wanted a little more of what he was giving him.

Ianto smiled, out of Jack's gaze, and began kissing him below the ear, so gently Jack almost didn't feel it. "Ianto…you're such a tease…" Jack whispered. His body had gone numb in the midst of Ianto working his magic; detached from the world and floating away in a vast expanse of nothing but his extreme desire for love. Specifically, Ianto's love.

Ianto continued on, working his way around to the back of the neck where his head meets his spine. He moved his body in closer, to where he and Jack were one mass, Ianto's chest to Jack's back, his crotch to his arse, his thighs to his calves, and his head rested on the back of Jack's neck.

"I could stay here forever," Ianto confessed, so softly Jack almost didn't hear it. But, before Jack could reply, Gwen had knocked on the door and stuck half of her body inside. Seeing what was happening, or, what wasn't, she immediately wished she had picked a better time. Not for her sake, but for the sake of Jack and Ianto's moment which could have lasted eons.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gwen jumped on the defensive. "I really didn't mean to ruin anything," She scrambled to apologize and not make either of the lovers angry.

"It's fine!" Jack squeezed in, stopping Gwen while he had the chance. "I was just going to send you all home; it's been a long and surprisingly uneventful day at the office." Ianto caught that Jack had added "At the office," to the end of his sentence, and giggled to himself, inaudible to Gwen, but definitely to Jack, who had to fight himself from not bursting out in laughter himself.

"Alright, no worries, I can tell the others…" Gwen was beginning to leave but Jack stopped her.

"Wait!" He shouted after her. She stuck her head back into the office. "Gwen?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Has anyone told Owen about us?" He asked, pointing to Ianto and then back at himself as he said the word "Us."

"No…Tosh and I kept our mouths shut," Gwen stated proudly, smiling. "It's quite nice having Owen hanging by a string," But Gwen's smile faded as she added "Even if he asks about it constantly every single chance he gets…" She trailed off, in thought.

"I agree," Ianto piped in.

"Thanks Gwen, just let the others know it's all good for everyone to go, myself and Ianto included."

"Will do." And with that, the two were alone again.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Ianto asked.

"I was just thinking…a movie date. I can find us a good rental and we can chat while I cook for you." Jack emphasized.

Ianto chuckled. "That's quite alright with me, but on one condition."

"Alright," Jack sighed and prepared himself. "Your condition?"

"The date is at my place." Ianto replied quickly. Jack chuckled.

"I have to be honest, I was expecting a lot worse…I think I can live with a movie date at your place," Jack flirted, and a split second later, he mashed his face with Ianto's so hard and so fast Ianto almost jumped back. Jack's tongue went straight into Ianto's mouth, exploring an already well mapped out area, but was withdrawn and the kiss broken. Surprisingly, it was Jack who had pulled back. But it was too late…Ianto had gotten a taste of the rambunctious Jack that almost always led to sex.

"Ah ah ah…" Jack hushed Ianto, placing a single finger on his lips. "No sex now. We have a date." Ianto groaned and purposely put on a 6 year olds whining tone.

"Aww…what about after the movie?" Ianto begged.

"I thought we were going to take it slow?" Jack questioned. "Are we supposed to make love to each other on every date if we are properly dating?"

"Screw proper-" Ianto was cut off yet again by Jack.

"We'll just see how dinner goes and go from there." Jack finalized. Ianto rolled his eyes and smacked Jack's arse, hard again, like he had earlier as Jack walked out of the office in front of him. They had a date.

~TBC!~


	5. Chapter 5

"Gah!" Ianto let out, jumping back into Jack's arms who hugged him even closer. Jack was laying with his feet on the coffee table, his right arm on the armrest and his left around Ianto, with his head on a cushion. Ianto, however, was now resting his head onto Jack's lap, his arms around Jack. He felt safety here; reassurance. Ianto had always been a sucker for scary movies, and that had been the selection for the evening. Both of their extremely well cooked dinners, a classic Fish n' Chips with a Ianto spin on them, had already been finished.

"You okay?" Jack whispered down to Ianto. He didn't hear a response, but he saw and felt Ianto's head nodding, to which Jack let out a small laugh. He had nodded his head right around the pelvis, one of the most ticklish places on Jack.

Ianto giggled when he realized he had the power to make Jack squirm simply by nodding his head and did it again, more this time, on purpose. 

"Stop it!" Jack laughed, before he retaliated on Ianto's side. Ianto sprang up, laughing, and put his hands into straight karate-chop ready positions, still laughing.

"Hey! I'm going to get lonely and cold over here by myself!" Jack invited. The movie was still running, and he added "Plus, I could get really scared and need you near me." To which Ianto hesitated before crawling himself back into Jack's arms. Jack kissed the top of his head from his position, and cuddled back into Ianto.

_I'm content with any scary movie as long as I'm with Jack._ Ianto thought. _Strange, normally I can't handle them no matter what._ He lifted his head all the way to get a look at Jack's beautiful face that looked back down at him.

"Oh…" Ianto let out unknowingly. Jack used his strength to pull Ianto up higher, and planted a kiss right onto his lips. His right hand came off of the couch's armrest and right to cupping Ianto's face as the kiss became more passionate.

"Are you sure there's no sex tonight?" Ianto asked Jack dreamily, his eyes still closed. Jack had noticed a few twitches coming from Ianto's crotch that was pressed onto him.

"I'm not sure about anything, but we could always just start with some passionate kissing…"

"Yeah," Was all Ianto could muster. In the split second after that sentence, both of them knew exactly what to do. Ianto sprang up, Jack grabbed the remote and turned off the television, and followed Ianto into the bedroom.

Later that night…

The clock read 11:48pm. The side lamp was still on, dimly lighting the room. Jack and Ianto were under the covers from their waist down, but their shirtless chests were in full view. The two were canoodling with each other; kissing, laughing, cuddling and hair ruffling, but no sex, much to Ianto's dismay.

"We should really," There was a kiss. "Get ourselves," Another. "Ready for bed," He squeezed out in a 3 part sentence.

"Yeah," Was all Jack answered with. The two continued on, knowing they did indeed have to get themselves ready for bed, but not wanting to ruin such a perfect and indescribable moment. Finally, moments after Ianto's suggestion, Jack finally sighed and heaved himself up.

"Come on, you," Ianto groaned at Jack's invitation, but proceeded. The two got out of bed, revealing they were in fact clothed from the waist down, as to be expected were both fully erect. They laughed their way to the bathroom where they washed up for the night, and changed into their pajamas.

"I might as well move in with all of this action going on in your apartment," Jack said rhetorically. But, Ianto hesitated and looked up.

"Do you think so?" He questioned, taking Jack's statement as a genuine one.

"Oh…Ianto…I was just playing around," Jack began. Ianto looked a bit hurt and looked away back to the mirror. "It's not that I don't want to," Jack scrambled to fix the situation. "But I just didn't know if you wanted to take that step yet. I know we've been seeing each other on and off for a while, but we only just started…you know…dating."

Ianto nodded. "The invitation is open for you whenever you want it." Was all he replied with, and that was the last of the talking on the subject for the night. The two crawled back into bed, Ianto nuzzled his head into Jack's arm, and wrapped his two legs around Jack's one.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. Ianto's heart jumped at Jack's reply. He was loved. Ianto was at peace now, able to fall asleep and let the stress melt away.

Ianto let his mind wander. He became hypnotized by the sound of Jack's heartbeat, thumping at precise intervals every time like clockwork. _Thump thump_. _Thump thump. Thump thump_. Ianto's mind drifted farther and farther into the universe. _Thump thump. Thump…thump. Thump…thump._ Jack's heart was beginning to slow down as he too was falling asleep. It was a change Ianto barely noticed, as his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted to sleep.

Later…

Jack was startled. He opened his eyes and took the atmosphere in. The first thing he noticed was that it was still dark. He peered to the clock on the stand, which read 3:48am. Jack was about to shrug it off, as he re-shifted positions in bed to return to his slumber, until he heard something. He hesitated, not moving a single inch from his current position. Silence rang out in his ears until he heard it again; a soft clamp of a rubber sole hitting the hardwood floors in the apartment.

Jacks heart began to beat faster. He heard more now; the clamping was soft but definitely distinguishable. He heard the quiet shifting in objects in the apartment.

"Holy shite, there someone in the apartment trying to steal from Ianto," Was the single thought racing through Jack's mind.

He patted Ianto as softly and as quiet as he could, waking him and clamping his hand over Ianto's mouth before he questioned why he had awakened him. Ianto looked up at him, puzzled by why he had been awoken. Jack used his other hand and patted his ear; _Listen_.

Ianto listened, eyes drifting around the room until he heard it too. His eyes widened and he slowly began to move to his Torchwood standard issue gun on his dresser, as Jack began to slowly get out of bed himself. He intended to get to the door, currently slightly ajar, and lock it, giving them time to call the police and scare the intruder away.

Before Ianto could reach the gun and Jack could get out of bed, the intruder came barreling through the door and pointed the gun straight at Jack.

"Don't you dare move!" He shouted at Jack and Ianto. Neither of them listened.

Jack instinctively lunged straight for the intruder, hoping to make it there in time as Ianto broke for the gun. Ianto shouted and ducked to behind his side of the bed as he heard a gunshot, and a body hit the floor. He was now positioned with the bed in between him and the shooter, but he turned to view under the bed to the other side.

What he saw almost stopped his heart. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die.

On the other side of the bed lying on the ground was Jack's lifeless body, a bullet in the chest, staring back at Ianto with now cold, dark eyes.


End file.
